everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Centralia
"Centralia" is the twenty-seventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series. The EMH crew seems to have finally solved the riddle on the postcard as they travel to Centralia, PA. Around the part of Route 61 known as the "graffiti highway" or the "hell highway", Jeff finds Jessa's necklace. Youtube Description I guess this is the "land of ashen waste" -- hooray, HYBRIDS, we solved the damned postcard-puzzle. She's gone. I've failed her. J Transcript Silence scenes: city driving in Ashland, a town near Centralia. Rural road. Another city road. Shot of [[Evan] in backseat writing in notebook. Audio starts now while Evan is speaking. Radio is on.] Evan: smiling What about the music? cut. New scene. They park. Jeff: I think we're here Vince: Looks like the road's just kinda ends to me. Jeff: That's what they all say. Vince: Let's get out and check it out. Evan: Wall of Death front of them is a wall of dirt. They get out of the car. Vince: Sorry, safety first. Evan: The road just stops! Damn. pans past two bottles of Gatorade. Blue and green. Evan: Oh no, it doesn't climb over the the dirt wall. There is a vast expanse of deserted road in front of them. Vince: Holy, shit. Evan: How far do you figure it goes? Vince: I dunno, I guess we can check it out though. change Evan: Hear that? Vince: That fox has been following us for a while. pass two outlines of human forms in the middle of the street, also a message that they didn't stop to read. Jeff turns to pan back up the road momentarily. Vince: I was telling Jeff, imagine if we had a motorcycle or something, we could just unintelligible. Jeff: Yeah, that'd be cool. Image of road graffiti: "This town will eventually take me...This town will win." Silent halfway through, then sound kicks back in. Graffiti: "This is where she appears in the dark of the Night" Shot down the road. It's covered in graffiti. This is a well known road near Centralia called "the graffiti highway." The graffiti was done by other explorers and is most likely not part of the game. There is a huge fissure in middle of the road. Evan walks into it. Jeff: Eww... that smell.. Smells like celery and sulfur. laughs Upside-down graffiti: "My eyes are open. Is this what we became?" Off the road. Area looks barren. Jeff: I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but I think this....this what that was talking about, what it was sending us to. Vince: I don't know, I hope we just find something... turns towards the right, then back left as Jeff begins running. We don't see him pick anything up, but he might have. Evan: Jeff? Vince: Here we go again? Evan: What are you doing? Vince: Here we go again! Evan: Hey, slow down! Jeff running, taken from "A Day In The Life" footage. clip of hills from up high Back to the barren area, Jeff running. Vince: Jeff, wait up! starts running. Jeff running from previously unseen "[http://everymanhybrid.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_in_the_Life A Day in the Life" footage. There are two people ahead on the path that Jeff seems to be running towards.] Back to barren area. Clip of hills with wind turbines. Jeff running from "A Day In The Life" footage, again. He is much closer to the two people on the path. Back to barren. The [[EMH Logo|EMH logo] is scratched in the dirt here, unnoticed by the boys. Vince sees a shoe, Evan sees Jeff] Evan: There he is. Vince: Nice. Evan: Hey! is sitting on a rock. Vince: You need to cut back on the cardio, you're starting to leave us in the dust, man. Evan: Yeah dude. Too fat to be chasing you all over this place. Vince: Health experts! Evan: You alright? Jeff: mumbles Vince: What was that? clip of Jeff with Jessa. Silent. Jeff is holding necklace Evan: What is that? to Jeff with arm over Jessa's shoulder. to barrens Jeff: Someone sent us down here, for another fucking puzzle! of Jeff and Jessa on couch, being sweet and romantic. They kiss. Silent, once again. Barrens Jeff: We're getting this girl, and we're stopping this. Vince: That CanYouSeeTheWords girl? She's insane! She is insane! Jeff: Okay, man. How is she so different from us right now? of green forest. Jeff, wearing white shirt, stabs a trash bag, and red liquid flows out. Purple tape can be seen on the tree. Female: Oh, oh no! barrens Evan: camera You listen to me right now. We're killing it. We have to. I don't know how we're going to k- Very dark. Flashlight shining on figure wearing black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Probably Evan. He's bent over. Flashlight is on him. Then back to Barrens. Evan: -ill it, but we're going to fucking k- clip from "A Day In the Life" of Vince running in a field, Evan slowly walking behind him. Notes *Centralia was the inspiration for the movie version of "Silent Hill". It was abandoned due to a huge subterranean mine fire, which made the ground unstable and created dangerously high carbon monoxide and dioxide levels and lack of oxygen. It was abandoned after two decades of unsuccessful attempts to extinguish the fires, when authorities condemned the town and instead put their money into relocation of the residents, rendering Centralia a ghost town that smoulders to this day. *The writing on the road ("This town will eventually take me, this town will win") is two lines of lyrics from the song "Hometown" on the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack. *The majority of the non-Centralia footage (including the body bag clip towards the end) seems to have taken place during A Day in the Life. The guys can't see this, like the "hidden" videos. *Jessa's necklace was first seen in the 7/24/10 ustream prior to her disappearance. Jeff later tweeted a picture confirming that it was the same necklace. *As the group approaches one of the larger holes on the highway, faint distortion is seen. Possibly a reference to Marble Hornets, in an entry in which Jay is walking through the woods and sees a hole, which causes faint distortion. *At one point during sequence where Jeff is running the EMH logo can be seen scratched into the dirt. ** Notice how the sides of the logo are still raised and the mark is darker than the dirt around it. This shows that the logo was drawn recently before the EMH crew ran past it. External Links *Video Category:Videos Category:Important Locations